The gastrointestinal (GI) tract may typically be a convoluted long tube that folds many times to fit inside the abdomen, proceeding through the esophagus, stomach, small intestine, and large intestine. Autonomous in-vivo devices, for example, ingestible devices that may move through the GI tact, and that may collect data and transmit the data to a receiver system, are known in the art. Such devices may be used to examine areas that may otherwise be difficult to access with non-autonomous devices such as for example, endoscopes, colonscopes, gastroscopes, enteroscopes, laparoscopes, catheters, etc.
During examination of a patient with an autonomous device, a physician may identify one or more sites of interest. A physician may want to revisit the sites of interest using, for example, an alternate device (e.g. endoscope, colonscope, a second autonomous device etc). Revisiting may be for more examining, sensing, diagnosing, treating, surgery, etc. In some instances, a physician may attempt to revisit a site of interest with a non-autonomous device only to discover that the site of interest is beyond the range that the non-autonomous device can penetrate. In other instances, an attempt to revisit the site of interest may be carried out with more than one alternate device before succeeding in locating the site of interest. This may lead to unnecessary discomfort, cost, and potential risk to the patient.